warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rime
|Value = ? |Level = 20 |Weapon Number = 62 |Img = |Hardpoint = Light |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 420 per freezing rocket |Range = 300m |Reload = Per rocket: 0.49 seconds Full: 17 seconds |Capacity = Clip: 35 freezing rockets Burst: 43 freezing rockets |Unload = Clip: 3.5 seconds Burst: 4.3 seconds |Icn1 = Explosive |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Volley |Icn4 = FWR |Icn5 = AOE |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Rime is a close range (up to 300 meters) light rocket weapon. Strategy The explosive shells works very similar to it's medium counterpart Cryo and it's heavy counterpart Glacier, due to the freeze ability and the reload while firing mechanic. It is very similar to the Pinata. When unloading and quickly went to cover once it's empty, it also has good synergy with other close range weapons as well. It increases the damage dealt to the target when it is in a closer range, just like most of the other rocket launchers. Though, the Rime does little damage by itself, therefore it should be used with multiple Rimes or with Cryos, Glaciers or other close range weapons to maximize it's potential. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 420 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 2 hours |level-02-damage = 468 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-03-damage = 516 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 14 hours |level-04-damage = 576 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 1 day |level-05-damage = 636 |level-06-cost = 4,000,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-06-damage = 708 |level-07-cost = 6,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days 20 hours |level-07-damage = 780 |level-08-cost = 11,000,000 |level-08-time = 3 days 14 hours |level-08-damage = 864 |level-09-cost = 17,000,000 |level-09-time = 4 days 12 hours |level-09-damage = 960 |level-10-cost = 32,000,000 |level-10-time = 5 days |level-10-damage = 1056 |level-11-cost = 43,000,000 |level-11-time = 5 days 8 hours |level-11-damage = 1164 |level-12-cost = 55,000,000 |level-12-time = 5 days 16 hours |level-12-damage = 1284 |total-upgrade-cost = 170,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual freezing rocket (out of 35 rockets) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 1284 |level-02-cost = 2,000,000 |level-02-time = 1 day |level-02-damage = 1308 |level-03-cost = 4,000,000 |level-03-time = 2 days |level-03-damage = 1332 |level-04-cost = 8,000,000 |level-04-time = 3 days |level-04-damage = 1356 |level-05-cost = 19,500,000 |level-05-time = 3 days |level-05-damage = 1380 |level-06-cost = 19,500,000 |level-06-time = 3 days |level-06-damage = 1404 |level-07-cost = 19,500,000 |level-07-time = 3 days |level-07-damage = 1428 |level-08-cost = 19,500,000 |level-08-time = 3 days |level-08-damage = 1452 |level-09-cost = 19,500,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 1476 |level-10-cost = 19,500,000 |level-10-time = 3 days |level-10-damage = 1500 |level-11-cost = 19,500,000 |level-11-time = 3 days |level-11-damage = 1524 |level-12-cost = 19,500,000 |level-12-time = 3 days |level-12-damage = 1548 |total-upgrade-cost = 170,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual freezing rocket (out of 35 rockets) Effect Accumulation The higher the accumulation (%), the faster the Rime is able to inflict the freeze condition to an enemy target with its freeze rockets. Update History Navigation Category:Equipment Category:Light Equipment Category:Weapon